Engraved: Chapter 3
by 45wan23
Summary: Seeing fear in his eyes breaks my heart... But my heart is no longer mine...


Silence and despair filled the void of a so called happy future, well in Tans eyes. A look of sadness bounced off the young break dancers face, while I showed no emotion. Tan smiled at his findings.

"Your to late, she belongs to me now." Tan says while directing me to walk down the stairs to face him. My body follows orders as I walk towards Glitch. My mind empty, blank, feeling no emotion what so ever. Tan stopped me a couple feet in front of my used to be friend.

"What did he do to you..." Glitch asked me, looking upon my newly changed outfit. Tan whispered something, which made me say the same thing.

"In the name of Tan, you will be destroyed." I spoke in an emotionless tone. Glitch looked upon me with disbelief, regretting ever leaving my side, regretting ever letting me be alone to where I could be controlled.

"I'm going to help you Sammie, just let me.." Glitch says looking into my eyes. I didn't return the same feelings, more like I didn't hear a word he said. Tan looked at Glitch, showing that he had no pity for such harbored feelings.

"How cute, but she can't hear you, her mind is mine now, and works for me and me alone." Tan said trying to lower Glitch's self confidence in trying to save me. Glitch shook his head, not believing his words. He goes to touch my face, looking at the slash marks Tan did to me earlier.

"Not so fast!" Tan said making my body flinch backwards.  
"No touching the girl." Tan said tapping his foot. Glitch looked at me, his eyes screaming with a passion to save me, but not wanting to battle me. He figured Tan would make me do that. Tan then grew yet another smile, making Glitch grow concerned.

"You touch her, she gets hurt." Tan said delivering another slash but to my hip, where his logo remained.

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!" He screamed at Tan, starting to grow angry. Tan chuckled.

"Easy, then don't touch her." Tan says looking upon my helpless body. How is it that he can hurt me without touching me, and how I don't feel anything. Blood started to seep through the armor, Glitch almost lost it. Tan smirked yet again.

"Battle him, and defeat him." Tan ordered me.

"Yes master." I said walking towards Glitch. Glitch tried to reason with me, the best he could.

"Sammie listen to me, you are not like this, you need to grow stronger, he's only controlling you to make his army stronger, and your letting him control you, you can't let him! Fight it!" Glitch says backing up while I walked towards him. Tan laughed.

"Draw out your dagger child." Tan ordered me. Soon my armor flipped out a dagger from my wrist. Glitches face went pale.

"Stop this Sammie! Your still my Sammie down in there somewhere! LISTEN TO ME!" Glitch screamed while closing his emerald eyes. Soon something pierced my heart and I froze. Tan seemed to be surprised.

"What's wrong my child? Finish him!" Tan orders me. My body unfroze and started to walk again. I backed Glitch up into a pillar. He froze and looked at me with fearful eyes. My controlled body got closer and closer to his. The dagger goes up into the air, being held tight in my fist, getting ready to strike down. Glitch looks at me with those fearful eyes, as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Don't do this..." He pleaded.  
For some reason, the dagger didn't strike him, it was still being held tightly in mid air. Tan was utterly shocked.  
"What are you waiting for?! Do it! Finnish him!" He yelled ordering me. My arm twitched, but still didn't listen. My thoughts started to creep back into my mind, But my body won't respond to my thoughts, it's still manipulated. Glitch looked at me and smiled happily.

"Sammie..." He said pulling his weight off the pillar.

" I love you..." He said lunging at my face, kissing my lips. My arm, still in the air, was releasing grip on the dagger. Glitch pressed his lips against my lips with passion, he was scared. The blood that seeped through Tans armor I was wearing rubbed on Glitch's shirt. A tear rolled down my cheek.  
I can show emotion again.  
Looser and looser the dagger got in my hand until it dropped to the floor with a clatter.

"NO NO NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Tan scream from his throne, standing up shocked. My arms relaxed from the position it was in, Glitch bringing down my arm and held my hand in his hands. As he parted from my lips...

I was able to move freely.

I was able to feel emotion.

I was able to think and most importantly.

"I love you to..."

I was able to speak.

"NO! I CAN'T CONTROL YOU NO MORE! HOW COULD THIS BE?!" Tan exclaimed. I started to feel light headed and collapsed in Glitch's arms.

"Sammie?! You alright?!" He yelled. I looked at Glitch and smiled.

"Just a little...a little tired... Is all..." I said starting to loose my breath. Glitch smiles and holds me tight.

"Let's get out of here" he said picking me up bridal style. I smile at his efforts, and loved his embrace. As Glitch was running to the time machine, The world of Tans precious Tantopia started to crumble.

"NO!" Tan screamed at the top of his lungs. Glitch glances down at me.

"We need to get out of here." He says worried while running to the time machine. Running, running out of time.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Tan screams chasing after us. Glitch turns around for a split second, then continues running. With me still in his arms.

"The time machine portal is only meant to last for a short time, if we don't get out of here then we will be either stuck here forever or destroyed by Tans crushing future." Glitch said running as fast as he could. I saw what he meant, as I glance over him, I saw that the portal to get back home was getting smaller and smaller. I looked back at Glitch, looking more worried than I have ever seen him.

"If you don't make it, it's alright. I wouldn't mind being stuck with you here... Forever..." I said starting to loose my breath again. Glitch looked at me but continues to run. I noticed he slowed down his pace. He didn't take his eyes off mine, thinking of what I just said. I looked deep in his eyes as I repeated the question...

"Do you want to stay here, with me, forever...?"


End file.
